


Everything was Red

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cop Shiro AU, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Human Sendak (Voltron), Human Trafficking, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Rape, Sex Slave Keith AU, Sexual Slavery, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Shiro is one of the best police officers in Phoenix, Arizona. When his Chief of Police, Sanda gives Shiro the most dangerous mission he would ever be a part of, going under cover of the largest drug and human trafficker lord in the city, Zarkon. Infiltrating was easy with the help of two members of the force, Thace, and Ulaz, already integrated within the ranks of Zarkon’s workers. But things would get complicated when Shiro would meet with Sendak and his pet Keith. Will Shiro be able to keep his cover while keeping his feelings in check?





	Everything was Red

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter Not Finished

Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane knew that the moment he woke up that his day was going to be eventful. Rising from his queen sized bed and rolled his shoulders that popped with each rotation. After he felt that his muscles were loose, he rubbed at his eyes and looked around his bedroom. The room felt bigger these days with having less furniture then there was before. The walls looked more bare and lifeless too. 

The sting of Adam’s abandonment was still a fresh wound within his heart. He honestly thought that they were meant to be, that they were going to make a life that they could be happy with. But after one time of the job and having a hostage situation and Shiro getting shot, it was then that the pressure and realization that maybe one day Shiro wouldn’t come home weighed heavily on Adam’s mind. He was a simple physics high school teacher and wanted a more stable life with somehow who didn’t risk their life every day. 

“I’m sorry, Takashi,” Adam had sad as he pulled his duffle bag higher on his shoulder, “I just can’t go through that again.” Adam’s eyes were glimmering with tears that he refused to let fall. His eyes narrowed into determined slits, “You have no idea what it’s like to get a call that the person you care about is in a hospital and is shot.”

Shiro had tightened his fists in his lap, hurt and guilt and anger were swirling in his mind and pumping through his veins. “You knew that I wanted to be a police officer. You knew that this job was important to me, and now you are just abandoning me after you promising me that you would support me?!” His voice rose a bit at the end. 

Adam didn’t even flinch, he just stood there and then sighed, “I was there for you through every test you studied for, every physical, every psychological exam you needed to go to,” He had gripped the strap, “But this is your life we are talking about, and I can’t play the part of sitting here to see if you walk through that door or not.” Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned.

“Adam,”

Adam had shaken his head and started walking toward the front door, “I just can’t do that, Takashi. So I’m just going to make it easier on the both of us and not be here when you come back every night.” 

And with that final word, Adam walked out the door and never came back.

That was three months ago. 

Sighing, Shiro rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. He was hoping that we would just have a simple day of just patrolling the high way or maybe he’d be needed at the station to do paperwork that was piling up. He wasn’t feeling being in a shootout or anything today if he could help it. 

Finishing up he turned the water off and placed his head on the cool tile. He was feeling aches all over and the pain was unbearable. Taking in deep breaths, Shiro was working through the pain and waiting for it to subside. After that time Shiro got shot, the bullet hit an area that affected the nerves in his right arm that made it difficult for him to do anything physical. It was like a spasm that would shoot through him and it would make him have the inability to do anything but focus on the pain. 

After the pain subsided, Shiro got out, wrapped the towel around his torso and took the prescription bottle from his medicine cabinet and popped two bills into his mouth and dry swallowed them down. This was becoming a regular routine from him now: getting up, showering, taking his pills, getting dressed, then leaving to work. Some mornings he would go for a morning run or work out with his gym equipment he was in his garage. 

Shiro looked at himself in the mirror. The bullet wound scared over nicely, the light pink tissue felt smoother than the rest of him and the indent of white skin felt odd to the touch. He was lucky that the bullet hit where it did. 

Shiro walked away and began to dress for work. The charcoal uniform brought out his eyes and looked sharp on him. Shiro was proud that he got the position that he did. Even if they did promote him out of pity, but he didn’t really mind. He still helped so many people. Even if people don’t always see it that way. 

Pouring himself a cup of coffee in a thermos and walking out the door to his cruiser, he was ready to go. 

The drive to the station was uneventful, traffic was the same as every other day and the car horns just helped keep Shiro awake.


End file.
